11 Ways to Change a Mind
by thebittersweetc
Summary: Como que um cético shinobi chega a um ponto da vida em que está pronto para aceitar mudanças? [KakaSaku] [Tradução] [Original: FlameTwirler]
1. Aturdido

**11 Maneiras de Mudar de Opinião**

Do original, _11 Ways to Change a Mind_.

A seguinte fanfiction (3368436) é de autoria da FlameTwirler (id: 683371). O que me pertence é apenas essa tradução **autorizada** (thank you, Flame).

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Aturdido**

 **N/T:** Do original, _Stunned._

 **N/A** ( _FlameTwirler_ ) **:** Essa fanfic é composta por onze pequenos capítulos.

* * *

 _Uma: Salvo_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Na primeira vez em que Kakashi foi salvo por Sakura, ele ficou aturdido.

Eles estavam em um grande time que rastreava um grupo de inimigos que tinham conseguido se infiltrar nas fronteiras, estabelecendo um bloqueio nas rotas de troca.

Como de costume, Naruto e Kakashi atraíram os oponentes mais fortes e prontamente lidaram com eles. Mas infelizmente, as linhas adversárias eram compostas por renegados que não tinham respeito algum pelo código shinobi. Enquanto Kakashi se ocupava com um dos líderes, os outros reuniam atiradores de elite nas árvores para lançar kunai e shuriken nele toda vez que parecia que ele acertaria um golpe.

Foi uma tentativa fraca, mas o suficiente para mantê-lo com as mãos cheias. Durante uma dessas distrações, alguns shinobi menos habilidosos decidiram atacar pelas costas juntamente com os atiradores de elite.

Justo quando eles estavam prestas a se atirar nas costas de Kakashi, um golpe estrondoso partiu o chão a frente deles; eles perderam a consciência ao bater numa parede de pedra que surgira do nada.

Kakashi se virou e seguiu com o olhar a rachadura pelo chão até o seu local de origem, debaixo de uma sandália azul do uniforme de Konoha.

Seus olhos caídos se arregalaram com a visão de Sakura; seu olhar ardia em fúria e ela não tentava nem um pouco esconder o semblante de desgosto e triunfo misturados.

Ele estava espantado. Se o pé dela tivesse escorregado um mísero milímetro, ele teria sido engolido pela cratera formada pela terra que se deslocara para fazer sua impressionante e espessa parede.

Após ver que os três inimigos estavam fora do páreo e não atrapalhariam mais a batalha, Sakura deu um sorriso satisfeito e, com um breve aceno, se virou e voltou para a briga.

Kakashi encarou onde ela estivera por breves segundos antes de voltar a si. Depois de um dar de ombros em escárnio e um breve levantar de lábios, muito bem escondido pela máscara, ele também reingressou na luta com um espírito renovado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Surpreso

_Duas: Casual_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Na primeira vez em que Kakashi viu Sakura usando roupas comuns, ele ficou surpreso.

Ela parecia tão diferente ao caminhar pelas ruas que ele provavelmente nem teria notado sua presença se o seu cabelo rosa não se destacasse tanto na multidão.

Não era _o que_ ela vestia que lhe pegava tão de surpresa; ela estava em suas cores de sempre – calça preta e uma regata vermelha que ele não podia nem acusar de ter lhe chamado atenção por ser justa ou curta demais, visto que seu corte era meio conservador. Não, era o fato de que ela parecia tão... tão... _diferente_ do shinobi que ele sabia que ela era. Caramba, ela tinha até mesmo sacolas de mercado penduradas em ambas as mãos!

Ele sabia que ela não ficava de uniforme o tempo todo, assim como a maioria dos shinobi – com a exceção dele mesmo, aparentemente. E ainda assim, ele nunca havia imaginado ela fora do trabalho ou sequer cogitado o que ela fazia no tempo livre – ele nunca pensara que ela fazia algo tão mundano quanto ir ao mercado.

Santo deus, ela parecia quase tão comum quanto qualquer outra mulher de Konoha que tomasse o caminho de casa após fazer compras, o tipo de pessoa que ele poderia ter parado para conversar... mas é claro, só se ele fosse do tipo que fazia isso.

Ao invés disso, ele lhe dirigiu seus olhos quase fechados, que na linguagem de Kakashi podia significar qualquer coisa entre um "olá" e um "adeus", procurou onde parara a leitura em seu livro habitual e continuou a se dirigir para sua própria casa; em sua mente, uma visão bem mais madura de Sakura começava a se formar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Hesitante

_Três: Título_

* * *

Na primeira vez em que Sakura se referiu a ele sem o título de sempre, ele se sentiu hesitante.

A salvo dentro do perímetro dos campos de treinamento de Konoha, Kakashi estivera trabalhando no desenvolvimento de um novo jutsu. Ele já havia sido elogiado como um prodígio ao criar o chidori, e de tanto usar essa técnica e o sharingan, ele sentia a presença incômoda de uma nova força implorando para ser liberada. Sendo assim, ele estivera experimentando uma nova técnica quando a coisa, literalmente, explodiu bem na sua cara.

Ele acordou com Sakura ajoelhada ao seu lado; ele ainda podia sentir a persistente sensação do chakra dela contra sua têmpora. O sorriso irônico em seus lábios e o humor dançando em sua voz enquanto ela lhe reprimia (— Está tudo bem agora, Kakashi- _san_?), o fez perceber exatamente sua opinião sobre seu... surto criativo.

Provavelmente foi a sua zombaria que finalmente lhe alertou para o fato de que ela o havia chamado de outra forma que não fosse a de sensei. Grato, ele também estava um pouco confuso no momento, com a lesão na cabeça e tudo; mas agora que ele tirara alguns instantes para pensar, ele jurava poder se lembrar que ela não o chamava desse modo já havia algum tempo. Ele que nunca havia notado, de fato.

Ele não sabia ao certo o que pensar disso. Por um lado, ele estava feliz de vê-la finalmente parando de usar o título antiquado. Ele já não era seu professor há anos e, atualmente, ambos eram jounin de mesmo nível atuando em um só time. Tinha o fato de que os dois também trabalhavam constantemente com outros shinobi, que, é claro, viam os dois em pé de igualdade desde que ela saíra da sua tutela por algum tempo e estudara, em contrapartida, sob as asas da Hokage; e podia ser bem embaraçoso para ela chama-lo de sensei quando todos sabiam que ele não tinha mais essa função.

Fora que ele não podia negar que o título, ocasionalmente, o fazia se sentir um pouco mais velho do que alguém da sua idade deveria experimentar. De jeito nenhum ele, de fato, era velho o suficiente para ser sensei de uma mulher da sua idade... certo?

Ainda assim, pelo outro lado, ele se sentia meio cético quanto as mudanças, mesmo que minúsculas, que tal alteração poderia trazer. Será que a modificação era um indicativo de que ela não o respeitava mais como um superior? Afinal, ela havia acabado de presenciar o seu próprio jutsu lhe rendendo mais dores e efeitos colaterais do que ele sentia de um inimigo nos tempos de hoje. Por mais bobo que soasse, ele não queria perder o respeito de alguém com quem ele trabalhara tão de perto e por tantos anos.

Mas era de Sakura que ele estava falando. Se ela era uma coisa, era leal, certo? Mas acima de tudo, talvez ele devesse admitir que se sentia hesitante sobre o rumo que o relacionamento deles tomaria. Antes, era tudo muito simples, uma relação padrão de professor-aluna. Ele tinha o pressentimento de que as coisas não seriam mais tão claras a partir de agora.

Se sentando, ele limpou a sujeira da roupa e a olhou firmemente, todo sério e contrastando com o humor brilhando nos olhos dela. Aparentemente, ela achava bem divertido ver o famoso ninja copiador derrotado e, ainda por cima, por suas próprias mãos. Ele não tinha um pingo de dúvida de que até o final do dia, a história já teria percorrido a vila inteira. Ele poderia confiar nela para manter segredo, mas haviam outros presentes, então não adiantava de nada. Olhando por cima do ombro, ele avaliou a postura dos outros shinobi que estavam ali para ajudá-lo a manter o controle, visto o perigo da experimentação e manipulação de jutsu; seus rostos mostravam desde choque a horror e divertimento em vê-lo bem. _Que nem a Sakura_ , ele reclamou.

Ele se pôs de pé e virou de costas para ela, fazendo chakra correr por todo seu sistema para deixa-lo funcionado de forma consistente. Estava bom o suficiente para o treinamento padrão, mas não o suficiente para continuar suas experimentações.

Soltando um suspiro cansado, ele começou a fazer os sinais de mãos necessários para o jutsu de transportação, parando antes do último deles. — Chame apenas de Kakashi, Sakura. — Ele disse, ainda de costas, e com um movimento final, sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

* * *

Não deixem de dar uma olhadinha no meu perfil para uma previsão de quando sai o próximo capítulo. E também para ver se um dos novos projetos é de interesse. :)


End file.
